I Love You
by Deserted Eternity
Summary: Soubi discovers the meaning behind the old saying, "you reap what you sow." RitsukaxSoubi smut. a pointless lemon to appease my Muse.


**okay, so the volumes of manga i have so far are set when Ritsuka's still eleven/twelve years old, but some of the fics i've read that have him seventeen, and they've given Melpomene a glorious idea. so we'll have a quick smutty lemon because Melpomene won't let me write my songfic.**

**they'll end up being a bit OOC, unfortunately. but it was necessary in order to get the desired effect. we can say Ritsuka's odd behavior is due to a major rush of hormones.**

* * *

"Soubi." Ritsuka purred. The fighter looked up, fixing his blue eyes on the not-so-childish boy.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

He smiled, nodding at the painting Soubi was working on. "What are you painting now?" He asked.

"Just something." Soubi replied, smirking mischievously.

Ritsuka frowned slightly, going to kneel on the floor next to Soubi. "What, you won't tell me?"

"Nope." Soubi chuckled.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes and sat back, watching Soubi paint. He wanted to bring something up to the fighter – probably for the umpteenth time, but was trying to do so in a way that Soubi would actually listen to him. A subtle approach was always deftly sidestepped, though Ritsuka knew Soubi had noticed what he was doing probably the moment he decided to do it.

"So if you won't tell me what you're painting, maybe you can do something for me." He remarked.

Soubi looked up, the ponytail holding the silky mane of blonde hair out of his face swishing faintly. "Anything you say, Ritsuka. I am yours to command." He said, smiling.

"I want you to take my ears already." Ritsuka said firmly, a slight frown creasing his brow.

A slight sigh escaped Soubi's lips as he turned back to the painting. "That's one thing I won't grant you, yet."

Ritsuka grumbled under his breath, tail lashing. "Why?"

"I've already told you, Ritsuka." Soubi replied evenly. He put down his painting supplies and looked up at the teen. "I'm willing to just give you a blowjob –"

"Dammit, I don't want a blowjob!" Ritsuka growled, getting up and sitting on the bed angrily.

Soubi suddenly hovered over the teen, a fond smile on his lips. "Fine. Let me give you a massage, then?"

Ritsuka let out a heavy sigh. "Fine." He grumbled, reluctantly rolling onto his stomach.

Soubi's gentle hands soon had Ritsuka purring in contentment, mostly forgetting about the argument they'd just had, or so Soubi thought.

"Are you a puddle yet?" Soubi asked with a chuckle as the teen's eyes began to droop slightly, a luxurious sigh slipping from his lips.

"Just about." Ritsuka murmured.

Soubi finish giving the massage and stood, about to start clearing up his painting supplies when Ritsuka grabbed his wrist. The fighter was pulled backwards onto the bed, where Ritsuka promptly straddled him.

"Look here, Soubi. Haven't you been making passes at me since we met?" Ritsuka eyes the fighter.

"Probably more than you were originally aware of." Soubi remarked with a smirk.

"So stop fucking around and take my ears! I know you've contemplated it!"

Soubi gazed impassively up at his sacrifice. "You'll probably end up regretting it later, Ritsuka. You need to wait a little while, to find the person you really want to give your ears to –"

The teen's fist thudded into the mattress next to Soubi's head. "Don't you get it, idiot? _You're_ the one I wanna give my ears to! I may not always have the balls to say it, but I love you, Soubi! You say you love me, so prove it. Take. My. Ears!"

The fighter smiled slightly. "Is that an order, Ritsuka?"

"You bet your ass it is." Ritsuka breathed into Soubi's ear, promptly tilting his head to claim the fighter's lips in a demanding kiss.

Soubi smirked and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's shoulders, while the teen began deftly unbuttoning his shirt. As they broke apart for air, Ritsuka ran his finger teasingly across Soubi's collarbone. "Hey Soubi, remember that one time when I was playing Widsom Resurrection and you had Natsuo type that your voice was always sore from screaming in pleasure?"

The fighter smirked at the recollection. "I do."

"At that point, as far as I was concerned you were lying, unless you were doing something to yourself while I wasn't there, which I wouldn't put past you." Soubi snorted indignantly. "But I'll make an honest man out of you yet!" Ritsuka finished, winking mischievously.

The fighter's cheeks dusted lightly with a blush. That statement was unexpected. "Ritsuka, where has all this come from?"

"Your pervertedness is rubbing off, I guess." Ritsuka quipped. "Now, before I forget myself, you must have some lube around here somewhere. Where is it hiding?"

Soubi was taken aback. "There's some in the drawer, it's Kio's. What the _hell_ have you been up to on the internet, Ritsuka?"

The teen's tail gave a flick as he found the tube of lubricant, placing it nearby. "It's nothing like that! I happened to get into a chat with some gay guy and he was rather… descriptive." He blushed slightly, to Soubi's amusement. "I told him I wanted to give my ears to somebody and he explained all I wanted to know, and a few things I didn't." He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds sorta like Kio." Soubi remarked. His train of thought was sent abruptly over a cliff when something hot and wet closed around his nipple. Soubi's back arched into the contact as a moan slipped from his lips.

Ritsuka rolled the perked nub between his teeth, biting down gently. His fingers pinched and massaged the other nipple, eliciting more moans from the blonde. Soubi writhed in pleasure, head tossed back into the bed, his fingers digging into the fabric of Ritsuka's jeans.

Ritsuka paused in the process of switching nipples, looking smugly at the delighted expression in Soubi's handsome face.

"Ritsuka…" The fighter breathed, his words half moan.

"Yes, Soubi?" The teen purred, rocking his hips slightly against his lover's body.

Soubi moaned heatedly, his hips instinctively bucking. "Ri-ritsuka! Damn…" He let out a shuddering sigh.

"Getting there." Ritsuka observed, watching Soubi with his tail twitching happily. He dipped his head, trailing licks, nips and kisses from Soubi's jaw down his throat, collarbone, chest and abdomen.

Soubi's nerves were letting off sparks, afire with pleasure at every touch. He grasped a handful of silky black hair in his hand, moaning his sacrifice's name over and over as the teen showered his needy body with pleasure.

Ritsuka was getting as much of a rise out of Soubi's reactions as the fighter was getting from the teen's attentions. He felt his pants constrict painfully, more and more with every moan from Soubi's full lips.

Ritsuka cupped Soubi's own hardening bulge in one hand, massaging it teasingly.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi gasped, his hips bucking into the teen's hand.

"What is it, Soubi?" Ritsuka purred, kissing along the juncture where the hem of Soubi's pants gave way.

"Please…" The fighter moaned plaintively, his fingers tightening in Ritsuka's hair.

_Oh damn…_ Soubi moaned luxuriously as Ritsuka took the zipper of his pants between his teeth and pulled it down painstakingly slowly.

The blond groaned in disappointment as Ritsuka sat up, stopping the delightful things he'd been doing to Soubi's body. He propped himself up on his elbows, giving the teen an indignant glare.

"What's with that face?" Ritsuka grinned, reflecting that Soubi had never looked sexier than glaring like that, with his cheeks flushed with pink.

"You stopped." Soubi grumbled, giving Ritsuka disapproving look.

"Well duh. You're half nude about to be fully so, and here I am still clothed! Where's the sense in that?" Ritsuka scolded playfully.

Soubi smirked. "Oh, forgive me, master." He sat up and leaned toward his lover, capturing Ritsuka's lips. One hand brushed the teen's thigh in a feather-light caress. The other working its way under Ritsuka's shirt. The teen shuddered in delight and moaned into Soubi's mouth, their tongues tangling as the fighter slid Ritsuka's shirt off his shoulders impatiently.

The teen's chuckle at Soubi's impatience dissolved into a sultry moan as deft hands slipped behind his jeans and boxers to caress the hardened flesh underneath.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka's jeans off with a triumphant smirk at the fact that the teen had turned to putty in his hands. His slender fingers ghosted over Ritsuka's thighs while the fighter's mouth attacked his sacrifice's abdomen; Ritsuka let out a low moan and tossed his head back.

A deliciously hot, wet cavern enveloped him and Ritsuka yelped in delight, his hips bucking into Soubi's mouth. That damnably skilful tongue rubbed along the spiral vein, Soubi's teeth scraping the hard flesh gently as he bobbed his head.

Ritsuka's moans were long and loud when Soubi started humming as he suckled. The teen's hips bucked, though hands pressed into them kept him from gagging his lover.

"S-soubi, stop…" Ritsuka gasped, tugging at the blonde bangs.

Reluctantly but obediently Soubi lifted his head, looking quizzically at the teen.

Ritsuka took a few steadying breaths before fixing a lustful violet gaze on Soubi. That look nearly sent the fighter over the edge then and there.

A hand splayed on his chest and pushed him backward; Ritsuka pressed Soubi back into the mattress firmly. "So Soubi, since I hate it when people lie, I want to hear a scream at some point, okay?" The teen purred sultrily.

Soubi noticed the tube in Ritsuka's hand, and a few doubts immediately entered his head. The boy was as yet a virgin, did he expect to be on top? Not that Soubi objected too much; it just wouldn't be right, him dominating his master, but still!

"Soubi, stop thinking. That's an order." Ritsuka said sternly, before a smirk flitted over his face and he leaned forward to claim Soubi's lips.

_Oooh dear God it's warming lotion._ Soubi gasped, writhing in pure delight as one of Ritsuka's lubricant-coated fingers wormed past the puckered ring of muscle.

"Say my name, Soubi." The teen purred, his voice low and husky.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi moaned, his back arching slightly as a second finger entered. The pain as Ritsuka's fingers spread and scissored was trivial, and the pleasure he derived far outweighed it.

"Masochist." Ritsuka mutered. "You're enjoying this."

Even though he knew what Ritsuka was trying to say, he still chuckled at the statement. "Of course I am, how could I not enjoy it?"

The third finger slipped inside and Soubi hissed under his breath, clenching a wad of the bedsheet in his fists. It had been a while, he was a bit out of practice. The fighter was just thankful Ritsuka had gotten tips from the anonymous person on the internet.

"Oooh fuck, I need to ask Kio where he got this stuff." Ritsuka moaned as he coated himself with the lube.

"Delightful, isn't it?" Soubi chuckled breathlessly. He bit back a moan as Ritsuka took his hips and pulled the fighter to him, hooking Soubi's legs over his shoulders. Bent awkwardly their lips crushed together as Ritsuka pushed himself in slowly; ignoring Soubi's impatient grunts, he paused frequently to let his lover adjust.

"Oh stop being a masochist." Ritsuka grumbled through gritted teeth; holding back was difficult. He wanted nothing more than to give into Soubi's impatience and pound into the deliciously tight heat.

"Ritsuka… master… _please_…" Soubi whimpered, rocking his hips against Ritsuka's groin.

"What is it, Soubi?" The teen purred. The way his fingers clenched mercilessly on Soubi's hips, likely to leave bruises, was testament to how hard it was to keep still.

"Please…"

"I want to hear you scream…!" Ritsuka hummed in a sultry sing-song tone.

"M-master, please move!" Soubi cried, his hips bucking desperately.

"Good boy." Ritsuka purred. He pulled out almost all the way, pushing back in painfully slowly. He kept up this torturous pace until Soubi whimpered again, grinding himself into Ritsuka.

"F-faster, please, Ritsuka!"

Obligingly the teen sped up, increasing the pace until they both were moving in unison, moaning and panting.

Then, Ritsuka grazed that spot inside Soubi that had the fighter seeing stars; he tossed his head back, a howl of delight tearing from his throat.

"There we go!" Ritsuka panted triumphantly. He kept aiming for that spot, bringing more shrieks of pleasure from his lover.

"S-soubi, I'm close." The teen gasped, his fingers gouging mercilessly into Soubi's hips. He was impressed that Ritsuka had lasted this long. The fighter guided one of the teen's hands to his neglected erection; he promptly wrapped his hand around the hardened shaft and began pumping.

The added stimulation elicited more moans and screams from the blonde, but it wasn't quite enough. "P-please, master… can I come?" Soubi panted.

"By all means." Ritsuka quickened his strokes, squeezing slightly as his hand moved up.

But Soubi wasn't presumptuous enough to release before his master; he tightened himself around Ritsuka, getting a ragged gasp of appreciation from the teen.

"Oh Soubi! I'm gonna come!" He moaned. "Say my name, Soubi!"

"Ritsuka!" The fighter cried as the teen exploded inside him, moaning his name.

That was it; Soubi went over the edge, his seed splattering over both their abdomens.

Ritsuka slumped forward, propping his elbows on either side of Soubi's head. The fighter ran his fingers through the silky black hair, pulling their lips together affectionately.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

The teen smiled tiredly. "I love you too, Soubi."

* * *

**end. i'm improving my lemons, methinks. hopefully now Melpomene will let me write the other fic in peace.**

**hope you liked. review, yes?**


End file.
